Liz Melero
Liz Melero is the ex-girlfriend of Grey McConnell. History Tour and Meeting Grey Liz brought a group of women into Bad Alibi on a tour of haunted Portland bars. She claimed someone died at Bad Alibi in a sluicing accident. Grey pointed out that that wasn't true, but she said the women would stay and drink, but if he told them the story wasn't true, they would leave and he would lose some business. Grey decided they could stay and struck up a conversation with Liz. She introduced him to the concept of radical honesty and he confessed his criminal history to her, starting with his mother leaving when he was a child. In response, she asked if he wanted to go to his place or hers. Grey told her he lives right upstairs. The next morning, Grey made Liz eggs and they talked. When Ansel saw them, he dropped a bucket of silverware in anger and fled. Grey called Dex to help her talk to Ansel. Dex was not happy to meet Liz, but she and Grey were able to convince Ansel that things were okay and Grey wasn't going to leave. Grey and Liz later went on a picnic away from the bar. ("Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll") Job Request One morning after a night together, Liz showed Grey the video she took of him throwing an axe at a target. After they watched the video, she asked him for a job. He had her show him her skills and then agreed to give her the job on a trial basis. He also asked her to go with him to see his friend's band play. She agreed, but when he showed up for it, she sent a text saying she couldn't make it. When Grey asked her about it, she said she didn't want to get between him and Dex. He insisted that they were just friends and even invited Liz to Friendsgiving. ("November Surprise") Bonding with Dex Liz, at Grey's suggestion, drew a picture of Dex to use on her Yelp page to attract traffic. Dex was reluctant to use it, but Grey put it up anyway. Grey also pressed Dex to make the effort to get to know Liz better. After Dex got some chips as payment from Sue Lynn, she decided to take them to the casino. When she learned Liz had never played Craps, she took Liz along. Liz won continuously at Craps, delighting Dex. At the end of the night, they went back to Dex's place, where it was implied that they had sex. ("The Other Woman") The next morning, Dex woke Liz up. Neither of them could remember what happened the night before, so they agreed there was no need to tell Grey about it. Liz then jumped off the balcony to escape the house without Ansel seeing her. Liz then lied to Grey and said the night ended early. However, Ansel told Grey that Liz had slept over and when Grey confronted Liz about it, she admitted that she woke naked in Dex's bed and didn't really remember what had happened. This angered Grey, who then told Dex to leave Bad Alibi because she was no longer welcome there. Soon afterward, Dex sent Grey the security footage from the casino which showed Dex getting drunk as Liz pretended to get drunk, but really remained sober. Grey asked Liz about it and she said she did it to get Dex out of his life, believing they could never truly be together as long as Dex was in his life. Grey told Liz to take her things and leave. ("Dex Education") Relationships Romantic Grey McConnell She met Grey when she brought a tour group into his bar. They immediately started talking and spent that night together. Even after Liz met Dex, they went on another date. ("Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll") They continued to see each other, even after Liz bailed on a date because she worried that he'd end up with Dex. She even went with him to Friendsgiving at Dex's house. ("November Surprise") Their relationship ended when Grey learned that she had gotten Dex drunk in order to make her believe they'd had sex and get Dex out of Grey's life.Dex Education, 1x09 Ex She has an ex who had a psychotic break while they were in France and told police she used him as a drug mule. She was detained for two months and lost everything, so she had to leave Seattle and start over. ("November Surprise") Career She was bartender at Bad Alibi until Grey fired her. Notes and Trivia *She draws.The Other Woman, 1x08 *She played soccer at the University of North Carolina, where Tobin Heath was on her team.The Other Woman, 1x08 Gallery Episodic 1x06LizMelero.png|Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll 1x07LizMelero.png|November Surprise 1x08LizMelero.png|The Other Woman 1x09LizMelero.png|Dex Education Episode Stills 1x06-8.jpg 1x06-9.jpg 1x06-18.jpg 1x06-25.jpg 1x06-26.jpg 1x06-27.jpg 1x07-4.jpg 1x07-6.jpg 1x07-7.jpg 1x07-9.jpg 1x09-2.jpg 1x09-16.jpg 1x09-17.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters